The present invention relates to a method for controlling the driving of a television set, and more particularly to a method for controlling video and audio signals of a television set by making use of a code, in which a code (secret number) is set up in a micom (microcomputer) of a television set, and the television set is designed to operate normally only when a key signal corresponding to the code is input and releases the to thereby output video and audio signals. In general, when a power key is pressed, an operating power source is immediately applied to a driving element so that a television set is driven. Therefore, in such a conventional television set, it is possible for any person other than the user to watch the television by simply pressing the power key of the television set as desired. Particularly, a disadvantage of a conventional television set is that children may press the power key of the television set stealthily without supervision of adults, and watch adult television programs as they choose, which can have a harmful effect on the education of children.